


A Son's Pain

by BuellersFueller



Series: A Father's Cruelty [1]
Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Because of Reasons, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ginga is upset that his dad let him believe that he was dead, Ginga will be crying alot, Hurt/Comfort, Hyouma comforts him, Hyouma loves ginga, I love him, M/M, also they're in love, and is also angry, cuddling on a train, hurt ginga, poor baby, sad Gigna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/pseuds/BuellersFueller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Phoenix is revealed as Ginga's dad, Ginga is initially thrilled but after everything settles down he finds himself questioning his father and looks to his boyfriend for help as he considers this. Ignores everything after the battle with Ryuga including Pegasus leaving because that was sad. Ginga/Hyouma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> They are both 16 in this because I have no idea how old they're supposed to be and 16 seems like a good age. That makes Ginga 15 when his dad dies. He leaves Koma a month later, and meets Kenta several months after leaving. He is returning to Koma 1 year and 2 months after he left.

The final battle had been a week ago. The defeat of Ryuga had been exhausting so after informing his friends where he was going he headed for his home town with Hyouma at his side. It was on the overnight train to Koma Village, with Hyouma curled into the seat next to him, head in Ginga's lap, chest gently rising and falling as he slept, that his mid started to go over everything the had happened in the past few days. 

His dad. Oh God. His dad was alive. But where was that happiness that had come with the realization? Where had it gone? Somehow it had faded and all that was left was a vacant hole where he had always felt his father's love for him, even after his death. No, not his death. His alleged death. His lie to Ginga. Oh. Was that it? Was he angry that his dad had lied to him, had made Hokuto lie to him? Yes, that had to be part of it. But he didn't feel angry, like he could take a deep breath and forgive this. His dad had lied to him, made him an orphan for over a year. Left him struggling to resurface, nearly overcome with constant grief, until the only peace he could think was to leave, focus on what he was good at and finding away to avenge his dad and get back that god-awful forbidden, piece of crap bey. But no. he wasn't really angry. He was hurt, He was gasping for breath and trying to resurface as that grief came back to pull his under, except this time there was no loss, except that he couldn't trust his dad. He couldn't believe that his father loved him and put him first. And all he could feel was sad and hurt and betrayed and shaken to the core. 

He looked at his hands, one of which had been gently stroking Hyouma's hair, and found it halted, shaking and felt his eyes burn before a tear fell and landed on his hand, then another, and another. And then they wouldn't stop and suddenly he was so relieved that the train car was empty as a sob broke through and his entire body was trembling and he brought the hand not resting in Hyouma's hair to his mouth to try and stop the sound , and muffle the agony that threatened to overflow and leave him submerge unable to surface. 

His hand fell from Hyouma's hair as the boy slowly woke up, then suddenly sat up in surprise as he noticed Ginga's current state. Ginga's other hand fell from it's position covering his mouth and a sob shook Ginga's whole body before he launched himself into Hyouma's arms. Awkwardly trying to re-position them Hyouma finally managed to get that to a comfortable position, with his back against the window, and Ginga in between his legs crying into his chest. Hyouma gently began rubbing his back and slowly, horribly slowly, the sobs began to slow and the shaking lessened and Ginga was able to breath again. In a gentle voice Hyouma spoke "Ginga, what's wrong?"

Ginga took a deep breath sitting up slightly so that he was looking at his boyfriend and then he began to talk, letting his confusion and pain spill into his words. 

"He let me think he was dead. Let me believe that I was alone, the last of my family. And you where there you saw what I was like. I always felt like I was drowning, suffocating on memories of the memories of my dead father, until I finally tried to leave just to get away from the sound of him not being there and I wasn't able to finally feel better until months had passed and all that time between leaving and finally being okay enough to smile and laugh and try to connect with people again and when I first left Koma, I had nothing and no one and I always felt lonely and hurt and I missed you Hokuto and being at home but the first time I tried to come back I...I couldn't force myself onto the train. And All I wanted to do was go home but when ever I was about to board the train I could almost feel how much it had hurt in Koma again, and I couldn't do it. Then I finally come back and I'm okay again and the sound of him not being there had quieted a bit but everything still hurt and I couldn't even find time to be alone with you, and I thought that going to the woods with them would be fun but then they wanted to leave and they didn't even give me time alone to try and...." Ginga paused taking a deep breathe before starting again "And then I was pretty much okay again and I felt like maybe after everything was done me and you could go back to Koma again that I'd be fine, and we could be happy. Then there he was. Acting like it never happened. Making corny jokes about being a phoenix and thinking it was okay but it's not. It hurts and I just want to figure out what I want but I think I might hate him for leaving me drowning..." then he broke off another sob breaking through.

Hyouma nodded and pulled Ginga in for a tight hug, kissing him on the forehead gently before he spoke. "I get it Ginga. Your upset and that's okay. What you dad did...I don't think it was right. He left you hurt, and all anyone in Koma could do...Al I could do, was watch and try to help but no one in Koma was okay with losing him because he was our leader then he was gone, and you where hurting so badly that you left.I think that you should talk to him once we reach Koma. Make him understand what he did and see how he responds to the knowledge. Then decide how to respond. I'll go with if you want." Ginga nodded, tears still falling freely, and then they slowly relaxed and as the tears stopped and Hyouma felt the anger directed at Mr Hagane that had risen while Ginga ranted about his dad fade away slightly they fell asleep wrapped up in one another as the scenery changed out side the train and Koma drew nearer.

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry on Ginga's behalf because what kind of shit-bag let's their son believe that they're dead? I mean really. Also Ginga and Hyouma were raised together so I feel like they should be portrayed as closer friends. Even Kyoya seems closer to Ginga than Hyouma. I mean really. So please enjoy.


End file.
